What Do You Say?
by Iluvonelife
Summary: C.C. hears a song on the radio that opens her eyes to the possibilities in front of her.  Song-Fic...thinking of adding more song-fics and making it a compilation.


What Do You Say?

Author's Note: I'm back! I know I've been gone a very long time. Last summer I moved and began working full time for the first time. I also am now in the same zip code as my fiance so I was spending a lot of time with him when I first got here. I'm unemployed now and for the time being life is slow so here I am. I hope to update _Tiaras and Shattered Lives_ soon. Sorry for the long note. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny or Celine Dion.

C.C. Babcock was sitting alone in the office faced with a stack of contracts and forms. She fidgeted restlessly in the black desk chair. Leave it to Maxwell to go out with Nanny fine and leave me with all the work, C.C. thought. She got up and began to pace around the small space. C.C. felt as if she were stuck in that office. Not stuck because of work or ties to Maxwell or such. She honestly didn't care if he dated Fran. It was that he was out with someone he cared about and she was in the office alone…and stuck that way by her own stubbornness.

C.C. walked over the radio on the shelf and turned it on in the hopes that some music might relax her. She needed to figure out what to do about **him**…after all it was not easy to overcome a lifetime of misconceptions you've been taught. C.C. settled back into the chair as strains of Celine Dion wafted out of the radio.

_Don't know much about your life_

The words instantly caught her attention. It made her think about what she really knew about him.

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

The words conveyed her sentiments so perfectly it made chills run down her spine. Maybe she was just highly over thinking things in typical Babcock fashion.

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

C.C. sighed. If only he could understand that. Her past was a mess and her future had no direction. It wasn't so easy for her just because she was rich. If anything it made it so much more difficult for her to overcome the obstacles in her way.

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

Not knowing what was going to happen was frightening for her. She always had control. But maybe…just maybe…

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

What do you say Babcock? The question echoed in her head. Oddly the voice sounded more like his than her own. Maybe she could do it. He seemed more than willing.

_I just wanna start again_

C.C. got up from the desk chair newly invigorated by the words she was hearing. It was time to start fresh and make her own choices. It was time to get back to the real C.C..

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

She let her hair out of its bun and shook it freely. She discarded her jacket and shoes revealing bare feet and a purple camisole. She rolled her skirt up to about her knees. C.C. took a deep breath and she finally felt…free.

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

Niles had heard the music playing as he was making a final check of the house for the night. He discarded his jacket and tie on the sofa as he walked to the office door. He stopped cold when he saw her. C.C. Babcock was dancing around the room like a wild teenager and singing at the top of her lungs. Niles had never seen her look so at ease.

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down_

_But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah_

C.C. locked eyes with **him**...Niles. She didn't seem embarrassed or alarmed. She just sang straight to him.

_There's nothin' like love to pull you up_

_When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe_

She walked over to where Niles stood. Her eyes remained fixed and her voice steady.

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do_

_Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

C.C. let him back into the room. Her face was lit up with happiness and her cheeks flushed as she sang to him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

_What to you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

Niles and C.C. danced wildly around the room together. They were smiling and singing between bursts of laughter.

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

She reached out and took his hand to pull him closer. C.C. slid herself down his body and back to eye level. When their eyes met hers had a mischievous look in them.

_What do you say? What do you say?_

"What do you say?," She whispered to him. Niles leaned in and took her lips in a passionate kiss. _Don't know much about your lifeAnd I don't know much about your world_

Niles backed C.C. toward the green sofa never breaking contact. He lowered her down gently and hovered over her. Niles moved to kiss down her neck.

"What changed Babs?"

"I just asked myself…What do you say?"


End file.
